Novios,Depreción y Cabello Purpura
by tanguitarojadeKendo
Summary: Logan y Carlos deciden declararle su amor a James. Tras su decisión, una extraña concecuencia perseguira a James por un tiempo. para el reto del Foro Big Time Challenges


_Hola a todos!_

_Aquí de nuevo __**TanguitaRojaDeKendo**__ reportándose _

_Este es un nuevo trabajo._

_Este One-Shot, va para el segundo reto del foro __**Big Time Challenge**__ de __**Mss. Gravedad**__. Gracias por invitarme._

_Si aquí hay lectoras de __**Kogan Perversions: **__Quizá debería estar actualizando, pero mis historias dependen de mi estado de ánimo, y mi ánimo no está colaborando mucho para esas creaciones, pero les prometo, que a más tardar, lunes o Martes, tendré uno o dos en honor a nuestro Whore por su cumpleaños que es el sábado._

_Sin más que decir, les dejo leer y que lo disfruten._

_Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

Era un día tranquilo y normal en los estudios de nickelodeon, todos trabajaban en armonía y otros tantos descansaban…

─KENDALL FRANCIS SCHMIDT GERMAN!─el grito resonó por todo el estudio, deteniendo las labores de muchos─ ¡SCHMITH! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ─ Seguía gritando el joven moreno mientras corría por los pasillos.

─ ¿Por qué tanto grito james? ¿Qué pas… wow!─una joven pequeña de nombre Ciara lo había detenido, para calmarlo, pero gran sorpresa se llevó al verlo detenidamente.

─ ¡Pasa esto!─Dijo el moreno señalando su cabeza semi-calva y teñida de purpura. ─Kendall lo hizo ¿Por qué? ¡No sé!─ a lo lejos una risotada resonó en los pasillos ─Te voy a matar FRANCIS!

Oh-Oh le llamo Francis…

─Así que Francis, Maslow, vamos a lo grande─ dijo el chico rubio escondido en una de las escenografías, moviéndose hacia el ahora vacío camerino de James y tomando a su preciada mascota Fox en brazos.

─Ahora si James, me cobrare todas y cada una de las lágrimas que mi amigo ha derramado por ti…

¿Quieren saber que sucedió antes de todo esto?

Retrocedamos unos días y les contare…

La atmosfera de los estudios de grabación estaba cargada por grandes notas de amor. Ese día dos integrantes de la famosa banda habían decidido declarar su amor a esa persona tan especial.

-¿Por qué tan sonriente Logie-Bear?-le pregunto el rubio a su mejor amigo.

-hay Kenny, ¡estoy tan feliz!- dijo abrazando por el cuello a Kendall tan fuerte que a este se le dificultaba respirar.- ¡por fin hoy le diré a Jamie que lo amo!- dijo sonriente el de cabello azabache.

A Kendall le gustaba ver sonreír a Logan, pero no le gustaba que la razón fuera "Jamie"

-nopuedorespirar-

-que dijiste Ken-

-no p-pue…do r…res-

-oh Ken! Ya te suelto- el pálido movió la presa de sus brazos del cuello del rubio y este tomo una bocanada de aire para llenar sus pulmones.

- te decía que me alegro mucho, ya era hora de que lo dijeras-

Kendall había aceptado que Logan no se fijaría en él, por su amor hacia James, pero se había prometido hacer todo lo posible por que el fuera feliz: "su felicidad antes que la mía" se dijo una vez.

-siip, y tu- le pellizco una mejilla- me vas a ayudar- e hizo esa carita de cachorro mojado abandonado con la que a Kendall le era imposible decir no.

-¿YO?-

-si, tu, no conozco otro tu-

-¿Y porque yo?

-porque eres mi mejor amigo y me quieres- dijo haciendo un puchero. Era oficial Kendall no podía decir no.

- está bien- dijo alargando mucho la "e" en tono de resignación

-SIIIIIIIII!- chillo Logan- llévalo a la fuente en los jardines principales al terminar las grabaciones.

- que romántico.- dijo sin emoción alguna

-¡lo sé! Soy todo un Romántico. ¡Logan Romántico Henderson!

Kendall rio por la ocurrencia de su amor secreto

-hay Philip que voy a hacer contigo-

-quererme Francis Quererme, como todo el mundo lo hace- lo que no sabía era que Kendall lo quería más que todo el mundo.

* * *

Mientras Logan bailaba de felicidad por la llegada del momento en que declararía su amor, Carlos paseaba por los pasillos, nervioso, pues no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, para expresar sus sentimientos hacia James, solo sabía que debería de ser tan especial como él lo hacía sentir con solo una mirada.

Pero en el ambiente no todo era felicidad.

En el rincón más escondido de aquel lugar, James Maslow, el galán de nuestra historia, se debatía entre lo que era correcto para su carrera y lo que su corazón sentía.

James estaba perdidamente enamorado de un chico desde que lo conoció, su sonrisa lo volvía loco. Sus ocurrencias, y la manera en que cantaba eran especiales para él.

Pero la voz en su cabeza le decía que no era lo correcto, que perdería mucho, por alguien que quizá no sintiera la mismo por él.

Y eso a James lo frustraba demasiado.

Y más lo frustraba, tener que mantener una relación con una persona, que no le caía nada bien, alguien a quien odiaba en todos los sentidos. Halston. Hasta odiaba su nombre. Era tan plástico al igual que ella.

Su madre siempre le decía: "James, cuando no sepas que hacer, mira hacia el cielo, y el cielo, te dará la respuesta."

Así que James salió del oscuro lugar de donde se encontraba, y sin un destino fijo comenzó a caminar por las soleadas calles de la cuidad.

Caminó y caminó hasta que los edificios desparecieron; fue entonces donde se dio cuenta del lugar que lo rodeaba.

Era un espacio grande y verde, lleno de árboles y flores de muchos colores, a lo lejos podía escuchar a pajarillos cantando. Se acercó a la sombra de un enorme árbol y se tendió en el césped mirando hacia el cielo.

Estaba completamente despejado, no había nubes que lo ensombreciera, y regalaba la sensación de poder salir tranquilo y sin preocupaciones.

"el cielo es como su mirada" pensó "tan pacífica y tranquila"

En ese momento, el sol brillo en toda su intensidad, y James recordó la calidez de la sonrisa de aquel chico y la comparó con la que el sol le brindaba.

"él es tan cálido como el sol"

Y como si de casualidad se tratara una ráfaga de viento lo abrazo. Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro y pensó:

"están imprevisible como el viento"

Y junto a esos pensamientos, la respuesta llego:

"debemos estar juntos, sin importar lo que pase"

Y con esa decisión, se dirigió de nuevo a los estudios para terminar lo más rápido posible su jornada de trabajo e ir y lanzarse a los brazos de su amor hasta ahora platónico.

Las grabaciones fueron una tortura literalmente, estaban grabando el primer capítulo de la cuarta temporada de su serie, su compañero de actuación y amigo, estaba demasiado nervioso para prestar atención a las indicaciones de Scott, y tuvieron que gravar alrededor de 25 veces una escena.

Cuando por fin las grabaciones terminaron, se dirigió a su camerino para descansar un momento y después marcharse a su casa.

Esa noche buscaría a ese chico y le declararía su amor.

Cuando iba a salir de los estudios, Kendall lo interceptó y le pidió, más bien, rogó, que fuera un momento y era de vital importancia.

-es de vida o muerte James por favor ve- había dicho el segundo más alto.

Confundido se dirigió al lugar, pero fue reemplazada por la preocupación, cuando diviso a Logan en el lugar que Kendal le había indicado.

-Logan ¿estás bien?, Kendall me dijo que era un asunto de vida o muerte, ¿estás bien?-

- si James, es- estoy bien- Logan estaba nervioso, respiro profundo y continuo- estoy bien, yo yo solo quería hablar contigo, y le pedí a Kendall que te avisara, pero ya vez como es de exagerado-

-bueno pues aquí estoy, ¿de qué me querías hablar?- dijo el moreno sentándose al borde de la fuente que estaba detrás de ellos.

Logan tomo asiento a un lado de él y con un leve sonrojo dijo:

-James quizá esto es algo… inusual… Pero es momento que te lo diga-

-vamos habla ya-

- escucha esto- tomo su móvil y en el reprodujo una de sus nuevas canciones para el cuarto álbum, que aún no lanzaban a la venta.

-Drive me crazy, I'm so into you  
Tell me baby, do you feel it too?  
And the taste of your lips got me feeling high  
Girl I swear you're an angel in the skies  
Just one look in your eyes got me hypnotized  
I'll never be the same  
Cuz I'm lost in love, lost in love  
And I don't wanna be found  
Lost in love, so glad I found you girl so let's stay lost in love  
Hearts beat faster, I don't know what to do  
I can't stop feeling what I'm feeling for you  
And the taste of your lips got me feeling high  
Girl I swear you're an angel in the skies  
Just one look in your eyes got me mesmerized  
Come on let's run away  
Cuz I'm lost in love, lost in love  
And I don't wanna be found  
Lost in love, so glad I found you girl so let's stay lost in love  
Call the fbi, call the cia  
Cuz now I'm lost in love, I'm mia  
No gps, cuz baby you my compass  
I can show you the world like christopher columbus  
Baby you ain't even gotta worry bout a thing no  
Give a star line talking bout ringo  
Just run away, don't make a sound  
I'm lost in love, don't wanna be found  
Cuz I'm lost in love, lost in love  
And I don't wanna be found  
Lost in love, so glad I found you girl so let's stay lost in love  
Tell me baby, do you feel it too?

Cuando la canción terminó, un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos jóvenes, James estaba desconcertado. La canción era obvia, Logan le estaba declarando sus sentimientos. James estaba más confundido que antes. Logan lo quería. ¡Logan lo quería! Y eso a él le parecía imposible.

-Logan, no sé qué decirte…-

-no digas nada. Solo respóndeme ¿sientes tú lo mismo por mí?- Logan lo miraba con ojos cargados de amor y esperanza, aguardando la respuesta.

-Logan, me alaga mucho lo que acabas de decirme a través de la canción, es un detalle muy dulce de tu parte, pero yo no puedo decirte lo mismo-

La sonrisa que Logan tenia, se borró con aquellas palabras. Y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-Logan no llores, por favor, yo yo no puedo amarte como tú me amas a mí, yo quiero a otra persona-

Logan no respondió nada, simplemente limpió sus lágrimas, se puso de pie y se fue, dejando a James detrás.

A lo lejos, Kendall observaba la escena, y una furia enorme lo embargo cuando vio llorar a Logan y después irse

-oh James, a mi Loguie, nadie lo hace llorar.-

James estaba… bueno, no había palabras para describir como se sentía en ese momento.

Las palabras de Logan, lo habían confundido, ¿porque? Ni él lo sabía, el saber que uno de sus amigos estaba enamorado de él, lo desconcertaba, pues siempre había visto a Logan como un hermano más, y el amor que sentía por él, era de hermanos.

Porque su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra persona.

Tardo mucho tiempo en procesar los hechos que acababan de suceder.

La voz en su cabeza había aparecido nuevamente, diciéndole, lo desagradable que era pensar que estaba enamorado de otro chico.

Pero a James ya no le importaba lo que esa voz, o la gente pensara o dijera acerca de lo que él era.

Así que se marchó a su casa, donde un latino, lo esperaba en la puerta. A James no le dio tiempo de preguntar que hacia allí, porque el latino se lanzó contra él y lo besó.

El beso fue, tierno, dulce y lleno de amor, lento. Carlos trató de mostrarle a James en ese beso, todo lo que sentía por él.

Cuando el beso terminó, Carlos lo miró a los ojos

-Te Amo James Maslow, desde el primer día que te vi-

James no respondió nada simplemente, lo tomo por la cintura, y lo beso nuevamente, Carlos lo amaba y era lo único que le importaba en ese momento, su sol personal le correspondía, y nada podía salir mal a partir de ese día.

* * *

Los días pasaban y los nuevos novios estaban felices, no se separaban para nada, aunque las grabaciones habían sido suspendidas por uno días, a causa de "indisponibilidad" de dos de sus actores principales, Jarlos, pasaban todo el día juntos haciendo diferentes actividades.

A James, parecía habérsele olvidado, el dolor que había sembrado en el corazón de Logan.

Pero a quien no se le había olvidado, era a Kendall. y como no se le olvidaría si el pálido, en busca de alguien que lo consolara, había recurrido al departamento del rubio, del cual no salía para nada, donde se encerraba por horas en su mundo, hecho un ovillo en el sofá de Kendall, llorando horas por su amor no correspondido.

Y fue donde a Kendall se le ocurrió la asombrosa idea de vengarse, en cierta forma de James.

Cuando los cuatro chicos volvieron a los sets de grabación, Kendall puso en marcha su plan.

En uno de los descansos largos, entro en el camerino de James, el cual dormía plácidamente, en el sofá de cuero café. Kendall tomo la tintura purpura que había comprado el día anterior, y la vertió sobre el recién cortado cabello de James, este ni lo notó. Pinto todo el cabello con la tinta y cuando esta se secó, tomó la maquinilla rasuradora que había sobre la mesa, y corto la mitad del cabello dejándolo casi calvo, en la otra mitad, dibujo un "K" como señal que había sido él y luego se fue.

James despertó, y sintió en el aire un olor extraño, pero no le dio importancia; se dirigió al baño para satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas, pero al pasar por el espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos, una mancha purpura que se movió, llamo su atención, se acercó al espejo y se observó.

-qué demonios…- su cabello, su hermoso y sedoso cabello esta hecho un desastre, todo pintado de purpura y mal cortado. Giro su cabeza unos centímetros y pudo divisar una "K" dibujada- ¿"K"? Kendall…- y cayó en cuenta

─KENDALL FRANCIS SCHMIDT GERMAN!─grito a todo pulmón ─¡SCHMITH! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!─ Que rayos le pasaba a Kendall. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Qué le hizo él?

Salió corriendo del camerino, en busca del rubio, cuando se encontró con Ciara

─ ¿Por qué tanto grito james? ¿Qué pas… wow!─

─ ¡Pasa esto!─Dijo el moreno señalando su cabeza semi-calva y teñida de purpura. ─Kendall lo hizo ¿Por qué? ¡No sé!─ a lo lejos pudo escuchar como una risotada resonó en los pasillos ─Te voy a matar FRANCIS!

Y fue en su búsqueda.

A su paso podía escuchar, las risillas y las exclamaciones de asombro que la gente dejaba salir al ver el nuevo "Look" de James, patrocinado por Kendall.

Cada persona, que lo detenía tenía la misma expresión que había tenido Ciara y recibían la misma respuesta que ella.

Las horas pasaban y James seguía gritando y corriendo por los pasillos en busca de Kendall.

De repente, frenó.

Justo a sus espaldas, se escuchaban unas voces, detrás de unas puertas.

-vamos Logan, ya no llores, no me gusta verte llorar-

-Ken ¿porque James no me quiere? Soy tan dulce, romántico, cariñoso, simpático, y ¡el más atractivo de la banda! Todos me quieren Ken ¿Por qué él no me quiere?

-porque es un tonto con poco cerebro que no sabe ver lo bueno Logs, pero yo si te quiero, y estoy aquí para ti-

Y fue entonces donde cayó en cuenta, Kendall estaba enamorado de Logan, y probablemente, lo que Kendall había hecho con él fue una especie de venganza por lo que Logan estaba sufriendo.

-yo solo quiero hacerte reír de nuevo, vamos Logs regálame una sonrisa, mira…-

Una risilla tierna y suave se escuchó dentro.

- así me gusta, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?- no se escuchó nada por lo que Logan debió haber asentido- yo hice algo que te va a gustar…. ¿tu? ¿te gustaría vengarte de James?

Silencio.

-eso me imagine, ese es mi chico. Pues yo lo hice por ti-

-¿Qué hiciste Ken?-

-rape su cabeza, dibuje una "K" y la pinte de purpura…-

Una estruendosa carcajada de parte de Logan lleno los oídos de James. Y supo que la acción de Kendall no había sido con la intención de dañar la apariencia del moreno, sino, para alegrar el día de Logan. Y si su apariencia sanaría un poco el dolor que él había sembrado en Logan, a James no le importaría tener que vivir sabrá dios cuanto tiempo con aquel Look.

Así que con toda la intención empujo la puerta que lo separaba de sus amigos.

El rostro de los presentes se transformó en el instante en que lo vieron atravesar el espacio de la puerta. Kendall intento su mejor cara de seriedad pero al observar su "obra maestra" la risa broto de el sin que pudiera detenerla. En cambio Logan, mostro un rastro de tristeza al tener frente a él a su amor no correspondido, pero al igual que Kendall al ver el Look de su amigo, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue reír a mandíbula batiente.

James supo que esa era su condena por lastimar el corazón de Logan al rechazarlo aquel día en la fuente. Y como buen amigo la aceptó, pues mirar a Logan reír con aquella intensidad después de casi dos semanas de ver solo lagrimas era un gran regalo.

-chicos debemos ir a gravar-

-claro que si purpurita- dijo Kendall una vez pudo respirar- vamos Logie- y lo toma de la mano para levantarlo del sofá donde estaba sentados.

-Logan- le llamo James- ¿amigos?-Logan lo miro con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro, y después desvió la mirada hacia Kendall quien lo esperaba con la mano extendida

-amigos- le dijo al moreno sin rencor alguno, pues sabia, que aunque James no le correspondiera, tenía a Kendall a su lado, y que una vez que su corazón sanara, podría amarlo como Kendall lo hacía.

* * *

_¿reto cumplido?_

_Creo que si!_

_Dejen sus RW si les gusto y si no también_

_**Mss. Gravedad**__ espero y haya cumplido el reto, si no, fue un buen intento._

_Espero y se hayan divertido leyéndolo, a como yo me divertí escribiéndolo._

_Saludos._

_**TanguitaRojaDeKendo**__ fuera!_


End file.
